An electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), also known as an electric vehicle charging station (EVCS), has a long cable terminated by a connector that plugs into the electric vehicle to charge its battery. This long cable has several conductors made of copper, an expensive metal. The cable is permanently attached to the charging station housing or pedestal, like a hose at a gas pump. In the United States, for example, the cable can be as long as 25 feet in length, as specified by the National Electrical Code (NEC), Article 625.
For safety reasons, the cable is disconnected from the main power supply when the connector is not connected to an electric vehicle. Thus, the exposed cable presents an apparent low risk, high-reward target for theft due to the significant copper content and lack of dangerous voltages. In addition, in geographic locations that experience a harsh or unforgiving climate, prolonged exposure of the cable to the environment can lead to dielectric breakdown, cracking of the dielectric insulation material, and other deleterious effects that can pose a safety hazard to human operators. Moreover, the long cable can become twisted or can pose a tripping hazard when it lies on the ground.
What is needed is a cable management system that overcomes these and other problems.